


It's amazing how quickly you can go from wanting to kill someone to fucking them

by okitasougo (okita)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okitasougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a five-hour-long plane ride, we’re sitting together and you’re deathly afraid of flying” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's amazing how quickly you can go from wanting to kill someone to fucking them

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like half of this at 2 am I'm sorry  
> This wasn't supposed to be porn life just kinda happens

As soon as Kamui and Sougo saw the look on the person sharing their row’s face, they knew this flight would suck. Xyr eye was wide and xe was gripping the handles of the seat for dear life. They hadn’t even taken off yet. Sougo and Kamui had never met before, but they shared a look of understanding upon seeing their rowmate. This emo, purple haired asshole wouldn’t survive this trip.

Takasugi wasn’t any better after the plane took off. Xe found himself clinging to Sougo’s jacket, earning xemself a dirty look. Xe stared at the seat in front of xem, tapping xyr fingers against the armrests restlessly. As soon as it was allowed, xe got up and hurried to the bathroom. Kamui and Sougo turned to each other as soon as xe was out of earshot.

“We need to kill this person,” Sougo said. Kamui nodded in agreement.

“I swear to fuck if they don’t calm the fuck down, I’m going to strangle them,” Kamui said, hands shaking.

“What should we do to him?” Sougo asked, steepling his fingers together.

“Seduce him?” Kamui suggested. Sougo whacked him with a sky mall magazine.

“We’re on a plane, asshole,” Sougo said. “We can’t seduce him on a plane.”

“Not with that attitude,” Kamui said, crossing his arms. “I thought you looked like a smart guy, but clearly you don’t have the drive needed to be my partner. I’ll seduce him myself.”

“Wait, no, I wanna seduce him too,” Sougo protested. Kamui looked Sougo dead in the eyes.

“Are you prepared to do whatever it takes to fuck this guy? No matter the risks?” he asked. Sougo nodded, ready for the battle ahead. “Alright. What’s your name, soldier?”

“Call me Sougo. And you?” Sougo offered his hand. Kamui took it.

“I’m Kamui. I look forward to doing business with you,” he said. Their conversation came to a close as Takasugi returned, taking xyr seat between the two. Sougo nodded and Kamui and began to make his move. Sougo yawned, stretching his arm around over Takasugi’s shoulders. Holy shit, was he for fucking real? Kamui was horrified, yet slightly impressed by the gall it took Sougo to pull that move.

“Hey, buddy, what’s your name?” Sougo asked, ignoring Takasugi’s one-eyed glare.

“Takasugi,” xe grunted. Sougo smiled.

“Well, Takasugi, how would you feel about my pal Kamui here and I fucking you in the bathroom?”

Takasugi stood again.

“Wait!” Kamui said, grabbing Takasugi’s arm. Takasugi shot him a disgusted look. “Please, consider. I’m a really good fuck.”

“Is this some kinda sick prank?” Takasugi asked, wriggling out of Kamui’s grip. Sougo stood up.

“Well, I’m going to the bathroom. And if any of you all were to come there, I wouldn’t exactly kick you out,” Sougo gave a grin and walked down the aisle. Takasugi glared at Kamui.

“So, we going?” Kamui asked innocently. Takasugi sighed and Kamui stood up. Takasugi turned to follow Sougo down the aisle, Kamui in tow.

When they got to the bathroom, they saw Sougo shrugging out of his pants. Kamui pushed Takasugi in and locked the door behind them. Takasugi wondered how xe went from shaking in fear of flying to sandwiched between two strangers in the bathroom, with one’s boner pressed against xyr ass and the other’s hand covering xyr crotch. Meanwhile, Sougo was wondering how he went from being prepared to kill this guy to being prepared to jerk off while watching a stranger fuck xem. Kamui was mostly concerned with grinding against Takasugi.

“Take off his pants,” Kamui said, nodding at Sougo. Sougo smiled as he unzipped Takasugi’s pants and pulled them down.Takasugi avoided eye contact as Kamui wrapped his arms around xyr waist and joined Sougo’s hands on xyr dick. Kamui gave a quick stroke before raising a hand to Takasugi’s mouth. “Open.” Kamui slid his fingers inside, wriggling them slightly. Takasugi made a face at Sougo as xe sucked on Kamui’s fingers. Sougo laughed and Takasugi flipped him off, then bit Kamui’s fingers. Kamui just smirked like the little red asshole he is and withdrew his fingers.

“Nice ass,” Kamui commented as he brought his hands to Takasugi’s backside.

“Funny, I thought the same thing when I saw your face.”  
“Ooh! Edgy,” Kamui grinned.

“Fuck you,” Takasugi spit out, like, actually spit. In Sougo’s face.

“Why’re you spitting at me? I didn’t do anything,” Sougo asked.

“Both of you can shit the fuck,” Takasugi said. It was hard for xem to keep up xyr scowling, however, when Kamui’s fingers were in xyr ass and one of Sougo’s hands was on xyr dick and the other was fingering himself. As uncomfortable as Takasugi was and as insufferable xyr partners were, Takasugi had to admit this situation was pretty hot.

“You like that, huh?” Kamui asked. Takasugi groaned.

“Please, spare me the dirty talk,” xe said, rolling xyr eyes. Kamui pouted, but complied, focusing his attention on fingering this stranger’s ass. Takasugi reached out and grabbed Sougo’s shoulders to support xemself, losing xyr balance when Kamui’s fingers hit xyr prostate. Takasugi pushed Sougo back against the toilet in response to his smirk.

“Asshole,” Sougo huffed, regaining his balance. Takasugi gasped and clung to Sougo again as Kamui continued fingerfucking xem. Sougo stroked Takasugi’s dick, pleased with the way Takasgui’s legs were shaking.

“Fuck…” Takasugi choked out as xe came into Sougo’s hands. Sougo wiped it on Takasugi’s thighs. “Gross.”

“Hey, what the fuck are you doing?” Kamui asked, seeing Takasugi pull xyr pants up. “I haven’t fucked you yet.”

“You two can go fuck yourselves,” Takasugi said, leaving the tiny bathroom. Kamui and Sougo stared at each other.

“Do you wanna…?” Kamui asked. Sougo began pulling up his pants.

“Not without a condom, asshole,” Sougo said, leaving Kamui alone to jerk off in the bathroom.


End file.
